User talk:Awesome3000
=My Talk Page= __TOC__ I have some more items to give!!!! Or trade that is..... Here are my items up for trading: 2296 Strawberries (don't even ask how I got that many because Honestly I don't know.) 4 loose sparks 3 Honey pies 2 apple pies 19 strawberry jams 1 honey butter 2 glatorian contracts 3 spear fragments 2 4 spear fragments 3 2 red pearls 1 thornax stew 1 worker bee 54 tires That is all I am offering. I know that has to have your mouth drooling for those items so lets talk trade. What do you have to offer? BrickWheels (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *100 red flowers *3 Pipe *4 Gypsum *1 Beaver *2 Diamond *3 Rubies *2 Sapphire How's that? 05:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I will accept that offer! I will send the items and you send your items. BrickWheels (talk) 12:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok items sent and man you don't know how tired my hand is after clicking the plus sign 2296 times for the strawberry amount to be sent. BrickWheels (talk) 12:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Yeah clicking that many times can get tiresome and boring i use a little program called mouse speed ahead, it clicks rapidly when you press a key then you just stop it when it gets to the right amount. Another tip for collecting this items is that you don't need to click collect attachment, clicking delete straight away collects the attachment and deletes the message. 01:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Where can I get that program? BrickWheels (talk) 09:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) http://rapidshare.com/files/420493456/Mouse_Speed_Ahead.exe There I've uploaded it. Tell me if you have trouble downloading it. 06:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I downloaded it with no problem thanks! BrickWheels (talk) 18:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) christian/clonetrooper5oo Hi I`m christian/clonetrooper5oo and heres what I have: -120 thornaxs -30 worker bees -1 worn tuning fork thats what I have and I sent you a friend request so yeah, well just respond whenever I`m clonetrooper5oo What do you want to trade for these? Gemz? Pipe? Gypsum? Also please sign your posts with ~~~~ Cool 03:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Official Store I'm noticing that alot of people are ignoring the fact that the store is closed and making orders. You should just delete them all. 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I see Joeman just deleted everything so far but you should also keep an eye out for it. 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW you should put up a closed sign on the official store page not just the talk. 21:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've put the header back on the official store, It was commented out for some reason. 01:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You should archive the page though since those orders have been done and the store is closed (and it's also really long). 22:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Windmill Module Awesome, Jefferyj is done with the windmill module (he's rank 3). BTW you should archive your talkpage, it's really long. 00:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) BADA BING BADA BANG! Guess who's back with more items ready to wire transfer over to you? I am! I really need dino scales and maybe some gems but mostly dino scales. Here is my inventory that I want to trade: 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 2 Red Pearls (thats enough for making of a complete spear!) 1202 Thornax 1 Iconox's Favor 3 Ancient Scrolls 6 Heroic Stories 3 Nails 5 Apple Butters 10 Beavers 9 Honey Pies 3 Millstones 5 Best Bees 1 Worker Bee and that is it. So Awesome3000, What do you think of that? I need gems and about 25 scales and what ever else you have to offer. BrickWheels (talk) 18:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I need Dino Scales Do you have 14 dino scales that I can trade some stuff for? I got some gems that I could trade. and I also need 3 dino Horns. BrickWheels (talk) 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sent enjoy. 05:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) mlnw stuff Hey, I need some help with dbs on the new MLNW. First, could you please add another table to the existing db, with the prefix of "un" (or whatever you do when setting up new wikis). Also, I installed global blocking, but it isn't working because it need a thing as well. For whatever reason I can't do this, so pretty please? Thanks, 04:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Help me! Can you do a ruby order at the official store I got into? 1st one at the bottom - on-top of the closed sign Thanks :)-- 14:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again!-- 15:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No problem, Sent. Enjoy 23:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Dino Horn' I wil giv u 15 cliks if u giv me 3 dino horns. i am yomoney2 Send me a Friend Request, I am , and please click my Space Fuel plant Gallery Module. Then I will send the horns. 05:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) BET! Use of Wiki content and images Streetracer's use of the image you uploaded did not violate either Wikia or MLN Wiki policies. Anything uploaded to this wiki becomes available for all to use. Now if he had tried to claim he was you or that you endorsed his store then that would be a problem. Also, it is never OK to ask for another users page to be deleted. Only the owner of a page can ask for it to be deleted. However, since Streeracer has been inactive since April I will let your modification stay. Just remember, none of us own anything uploaded to this wiki. As soon as it is uploaded all of use can use it. 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, It really looked like an endorsement to me. Also the page wasn't being used at all. 21:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum and Pipes Hi do you have any Pipes or Gypsum??? If so can I have em'? 23:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) totemic module Put your totemics modules out please!!!!!!!1!!!1111!one!-- 10:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I've put one out. 07:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It only needs 50 more clicks 07:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I have some awesome things to trade. ok before I start listing my mass amounts of items. heres what I need. 5 gypsum 30 pipes now heres what I have to trade: 2 ancient spear fragment 1 1 ancient scroll 1 glatorian contract 10 beavers 3000 thornax 1 fairy dust 3 millstones 2 thornax stews 3 rough saphires 3 best bees 18 diamonds 1 desert spring location 750 strawberries and maybe some more stuff if you want. so let me know if you got some pipes and gypsum that we could trade BrickWheels (talk) 14:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I currently have 9 pipes and 5 Gypsum, I can however wrangle up some more. 03:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) how many do you think you can wrangle up? Because I can help click too. BrickWheels (talk) 10:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I really need that gypsum thats the exact amount I need. (I got some 3 from somebodies trade mod) oh and check out my page for some trades that I have to offer. for pipes and gypsum. I clicked georgeerics pet water bug 20 times. Thanks in advance for helping me. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would have gotten to rank 5 without your help in supplying me stuff from the first time on the official store. BrickWheels (talk) 11:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Hello I asked for the gypsum and pipes first! I need 9 gypsum and 39 pipes! 03:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Again you are just demanding the pipes and gypsum. You also have asked nearly everyone on this wiki and are lucky that you didn't get blocked for spamming. So stop demanding them and offer something in return. Also I will trade my pipes and gypsum with whoever I like in any order I like. 04:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry. What rank are you? I might have Items in your rank. 04:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm rank 8, which is seriously difficult. I'll accept most items as long as it is a fair amount. This amount of gypsum and pipes could take a while to wrangle up. You can help with this as well by clicking the respective module on 's page as I'm getting all the randomly sent items from it. 04:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have Golems Pikemen Bowmen Knights Banners Catapults. Thats about how much Diff items I have. 04:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 30 times On Goerge's golem. 04:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've sent you a friend request (I am on MLN) 03:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I accepted! I really need pipes! 04:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) New wiki stuff Hey, could you please set up another wiki at mlnw.pcriot.com/forum/, and set it up with the usual stuff (don't forget shared CU tables ;D). I am still unable to do stuff with the SQL, otherwise I'd do it myself :/ - Thanks 22:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :psst, do you have time to finish setting up that wiki now? Thanks :3 02:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I need some things I have plenty of stuff to give but i need some totemic animals and some rank 8 stuff or some hypnotic frequency machines. I can give you any number of clicks you want or i got some nebular crystals and some instruments that i can give. let me know what you got. BrickWheels (talk) 21:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I only have the Totemic Mountain Lion Blueprint. If you can send me the parts for it I can build that one for you. As for the other FDH helped me with Rank 8, if you ask him nicely and he has the time he will probably help you. I've got Earth fire and water elementals which I'm happy to trade one for one with. Cheers 23:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Perfect I need the mountain lion i can send you the parts how many can you make? BrickWheels (talk) 00:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I sent enough for 3 but im out of clicks so i could only get enough totemic parts for 1 but i can send more tommorow. BrickWheels (talk) 00:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) do you have any of the modules that you can win banners like the keep module or bastion and stuff? If you do can you put them up so i can click on them? BrickWheels Store Auction 23:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't. I'm not very active at all on MLN, busy with Real Life :-). 00:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Copyright Yeah I don't really know. He doesn't have any copyright, but it obviously isn't mine or LEGO's.I put the fair use template up. If I did it wrong, I can make one similar. Thanks, 15:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) YIPEE! Thanks for changing the rules. YIPEE! 04:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to see if the admins don't revert it but I don't see why they would. 07:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) User in need of block User: 81.102.96.20 needs to be blocked. He has a final warning, & he recently spamed Ajraddatz talkpage. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin (yet;-) ) You can notify an admin but I'm sure in the case of spamming Ajr's page that he'll follow it up. 00:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Whoops my bad. :P legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Got it? Do you have any pipes/gypsums I can use? I can pay in alot of clicks for it.Erty49 (talk) 04:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any at the moment, however you can click the appropriate modules on 's page. Just tell me when you've clicked there and I'll send any Pipes and Gypsums I receive from them. Note: They send on average one pipe or gypsum for every 20 clicks. 05:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks A3Kerty49! (talk) 22:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig test :-) 08:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) top users page i was looking at it and saw the bot you have maintaining it neved updates the user+ user talk section. for example according to the page my mainspace + file is approx 20.5% thats correct. but the user spaces is about 67%! thats off by about 30%. I checked other users and saw that the same thing was happening. 02:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Since Dec 29 I changed it to include User blog and User blog comments under User spaces, with comments being the big one. 03:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) oh now it's all 4 combined to get the 67%. 03:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep would you agree that it makes sense to include does? 04:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC)